The Seven Days of Tsunayoshi's Birthday
by C00kies.AND.CreAm
Summary: Inspired by The Twelve Days of Christmas. Tsuna had always been spending his birthdays alone with only his mom as company. That is, until Reborn and his Guardians came into his life. ::ALL/27::Hints of 8059::
1. Day Zero: Prologue

**Hello everyone. (:**

**My new fic. Not a oneshot this time. :D **

**Hope you like it! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Lots of Pairings and all of them are Yaoi (BoyxBoy). (:**

Every year, on the 14th of October, Tsuna would spend his birthday alone with his mom. It wasn't like he had friends to celebrate with. Although the mornings of his birthday were predictable, and the days were lonely, he never seemed to mind.

That all changed the year Reborn came into his life.

Reborn, being Reborn, knew everything. He knew about Tsuna's birthday and the way he spent it for the past few years. So this year, he decided to plan something _different_ for the young Vongola. Unfortunately, the Byakuran incident had to happen near the Tenth's birthday. As a result, his plan had to be carried out with a ten-years-older Hibari and an additional nonchalant Spanner.

Well, it couldn't be helped.

So on one day, he gathered the guardians.

"Everyone, the Tenth birthday is in a week," Reborn started.

"What? A week?! Why didn't I know about this?" Gokudera cried desperately. This time, he felt like he really should not be the Tenth's right-hand man.

"As I was saying. His birthday is in a week. Therefore, I need all of you to celebrate it well."

"What does it have to do with me?" Spanner cut in, the lollipop hanging out of his mouth dangerously.

"Well, for starters, we all know you have feelings for Tsuna," Reborn said casually, causing the most unexpected blush to appear on Spanner's face. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked embarrassed, Chrome was puzzled and Hibari was stoic.

"I have chosen the five of you, as I realized that all of you have similar feelings toward Tsuna. And he feels the same toward all of you."

"R-really?!" Gokudera sputtered and blushed darkly. Hibari, however smirked at the Storm Guardians comment.

"Ano...But I don't have any feelings for bossu." Chrome stated softly.

"Ah, the one who has the feelings is Mukuro." Reborn told Chrome.

"Ho-Hontoni?" Chrome yelped in disbelief. She had never known that her Mukuro-sama sported feelings for her Bossu, even though she was quite 'close' to him.

"Right, I have planned something for Tsuna. You will all do as I say, got it?" Reborn said sternly, completely ignoring Chrome's statement.

"H-Hai."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYZERODAYZERODAYZERO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsuna sat on his bed, letting out a humungous sigh. It would be his birthday in 7 days, and he would still be stuck ten years in the future. This time, he would have to spend his birthday alone.

"Tsuna, come. We need you in the kitchen." Reborn suddenly jumped up from nowhere. The 'home tutor' grabbed Tsuna's ear and dragged him along with him.

"Cho-Chotto! Reborn! I-I-Itai!!"

They arrived at the kitchen and Reborn let him go. Tsuna was surprised to see that Gokudera, Yamamoto, Spanner, Chrome and even Hibari was there too.

"Reborn, what is going on?" Tsuna asked the infant nervously.

"Well, your birthday is in a week," Reborn stated, jumping up onto the kitchen table.

Tsuna was shocked. Although he expected Reborn to know it was his birthday, he never expected him to _do_ something about it.

"Eto—," Tsuna started but Reborn cut him off.

"You have feelings for your guardians –and Spanner—. I already know that. That is why this year, your birthday will be different."

Tsuna blushed darkly when Reborn had confessed his feelings for him. How did Reborn know? Oh wait, Reborn knows everything, doesn't he? The young Vongola didn't dare to meet any of his nakama's(1) eyes and instead looked down at his feet.

"For the next six days, you will be spending your time with each of your guardians, and Spanner. Alone, I might add. On the seventh day, your birthday, we would celebrate it together. Any objections?" Reborn said, directing the last question to all of them.

"Wha—," Tsuna cried out, once again being interrupted but instead by Yamamoto this time.

"I think it's a good idea," the rain guardian grinned, making Tsuna's blush deepen.

"I think so too," Gokudera added, pink dusting his cheeks. Hibari smirked, and evil glint appearing in his eyes while Spanner just continued to suck on his lollipop.

"Bu—But Reborn! What does Chrome-san have to do with this?" Tsuna retorted, trying desperately to at least lighten the situation that was now a burden on his shoulders.

"It's not Chrome, but Mukuro that is going to spend the day with you."

"NANI?!" Tsuna yelled, his face turning beet red. Mukuro? _Mukuro_?

"Yes, Mukuro. Your mist guardian may not show it, but he has feelings for you too," Reborn said, ignoring Tsuna's gaping. "Now, we should get down to business."

Reborn paused, turning around, facing his back to Tsuna.

"Gokudera would have the first day. Followed by Yamamoto, Spanner, Hibari and then Mukuro," Reborn told them. They nodded in agreement.

"But Reborn, why who has the sixth day?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, that is a surprise."

"Hiii~! What?!"

"Well then, the first day officially starts tomorrow at the stroke of midnight. You have twenty four hours till its Yamamoto turn, Gokudera," Reborn said to Gokudera, ignoring Tsuna's protests. Then, he turned and left the room.

"Wait! Reborn!" Tsuna called out but –like always— failed to get Reborn's attention.

The young Vongola sighed heavily. He had a feeling this year's birthday would be even more complicated and disastrous as it had been the past few years.

**This is the prologue. I'll upload the next chapter soon! :D**

**(1)Nakama : Good Friends.  
**


	2. Day One: Gokudera Hayato 5927

**Woot~! Finally, the next chapter. It took me forever (and I MEAN forever) to upload this. I was having exams and everything and I was too lazy to write. =3=**

**Title:** The Seven Days of Tsunayoshi's Birthday

**Warnings: **A kiss near the end. (: Don't worry its not that bad. And of course, Yaoi. Which is BoyxBoy. :D

**Rating: **PG

* * *

The first of the seven days came quickly. It was Gokudera's turn, and Tsuna had no idea what his Storm Guardian had in store for him. The young Vongola curled into a ball underneath his blanket, snuggling further into his pillow in hopes of catching a few more moments of sleep.

Unfortunately, his right-hand man chose that time to slam the door open.

"Juudaime!!" Gokudera yelled, panting slightly.

Tsuna shot up from his position on the bed. He wondered why Gokudera was not in the room in the first place, even though they shared it.

"Hai?" The smaller boy answered, pulling the blanket tighter against his chest as his right-hand man opened the door. The silver-haired hitman blushed as he came into the room, holding a small red rose in his hand.

"Juudaime,this is for you," Gokudera told his boss, holding out the rose for the small brunette to take.

Tsuna took the rose timidly, taking a whiff at the red flower.

"Arigato, Gokudera-kun," the smaller said softly, blushing as he felt Gokudera's gaze on him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" The silver-haired man said, taking a seat next to Tsuna. The smaller boy could feel the heat of Gokudera's body and the brush of their shoulders. That was how sensitive Tsuna felt around his right-hand man.

When Gokudera slowly lifted an arm to put it around Tsuna's shoulders, warm shivers ran down the brunette's spine. So this is what it felt like to be touched by someone you fancied, Tsuna realized. He leaned into the warm touch, closing his eyes momentarily in thought.

"Eto… I was wondering if you could play the piano for me?" The younger asked, looking up at the older.

Gokudera smiled down at Tsuna and nodded happily. The right-hand man had never played for his boss before, so he was determined to play something nice for him.

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand, leading them down the corridor and into the piano room. There didn't seem to be anyone around, since it was so early in the morning. Tsuna noticed that the room was soundproof, and contained a couch and a grand piano. Tsuna was slightly excited. He always heard from Bianchi that Gokudera played the piano well. It was a surprise that Gokudera never played anything for Tsuna.

Gokudera led Tsuna to the couch, gesturing for the latter to sit down. Tsuna complied, taking a seat while his right-hand man went to the piano.

The bomb-user placed his hands on the piano, dragging his long fingers across the keys.

"Any requests?" Gokudera asked a blushing Tsuna.

"Eto… Anything is fine," Tsuna replied, smiling at the other. Gokudera nodded and faced the piano, taking a deep breath. Then, he started to play.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYONEDAYONEDAYONEDAYONE**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, the other guardians –and Spanner— were busy looking for Tsuna. They were running around the castle, each eager to try and sabotage the meeting between Tsuna and Gokudera. To everyone's surprise, Mukuro had appeared in Chrome's place.

The Mukuro that had appeared was ten years older. Even though the rest had expected it, it was still a surprise as they had never seen the ten-years-older version of him before.

"Kufufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun will be mine," Mukuro smirked.

"Iie, Sawada Tsunayoshi belongs to me. Keep your hands off him, herbivore, or I will kamikorosu," Hibari shot back as he pulled out his tonfas. Yet again, the two began to fight.

"Maa, Maa, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san. You should stop fighting, ne?" Yamamoto said nervously, shutting up when the Mist and Cloud guardians turned to glare at him.

"It's no use. Just let them be," Spanner spoke, sticking a new lollipop into his mouth.

The whole time Hibari and Mukuro were fighting, none of them noticed that the door to the piano room was slightly open; neither did they notice that a piano was being played.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYONEDAYONEDAYONEDAYONE**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The song was melodious and it sounded really refreshing. Although the tune was sad, Tsuna couldn't help but feel happy. It was strange, the way he felt as Gokudera's fingers moved gracefully across the keys. His heart was beating so loudly it was as though Gokudera could hear it too.

Tsuna watched transfixed as the silver-haired boy swayed along with the tune, his emotions pouring into the song. As the younger of the two sat on the couch, he could not help but wonder what it would feel like to be _touched_ by those elegant fingers.

The brunette blushed darkly, but the blush disappeared as soon as Gokudera reached the bridge of the song. The older had his eyes closed, with his head bowed close to the piano. The way Gokudera was playing, along with that special part of the song, made Tsuna overwhelmed with emotions. The young Vongola wanted to _cry_.

When Gokudera finally ended the song, he turned to look at his boss. He was shocked when he found Tsuna crying.

"Eh? Juudaime! Are you alright?" A worried right-hand man yelled, leaving the piano to put his arms around the other.

Tsuna nodded slightly, wiping the tears off his face.

"Hai. It was just really _really_ good," Tsuna told Gokudera. The latter grinned, pleased with himself. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

"Ano, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna wrung his hands together nervously.

"Hai?"

"Could you tell me about your past?" Tsuna asked.

The silver-haired hitman knew that one day he had to tell his boss. Gokudera had been trying to avoid the topic ever since he met Tsuna. He didn't want Tsuna to know about his past and… pity him. He didn't want Tsuna to get sad either.

"Didn't Reborn-san already tell you?" Gokudera asked.

"I—I want to hear it from you."

"So, where do you want me to start?"

"Ano… Anywhere is fine."

Gokudera let out a sigh, shifting his body so that his head was lying on Tsuna's lap. The brunette blushed, resting his hand on the top of Gokudera's head.

"Aneki(1) and I have different mothers. Her mother was officially married to my dad and during their marriage, my father had an affair with my mom. My mom was a pianist; she was really beautiful too," Gokudera said, pausing to look up at Tsuna.

"In the mafia, illegitimate children are not tolerated. I was taken away from my mother at birth. That is why everyone thinks Aneki and I have the same mother. My mother was only allowed to see me three times a year. She couldn't even tell me that I was her son…"

Gokudera closed his eyes sadly, taking Tsuna's hand in his.

"She died the year I turned eight. My mother was on the way to a special birthday party held for me. I had no idea she was my mom. To me, she was only a woman who would visit me a lot and liked the piano. '_Don't forget how beautiful your heart is.'_ That is what she said to me the first time I met her.

"It was only when I turned eight when I finally found out about the truth."

_FLASHBACK_

"_It's already been five years since then."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since Master Hayato's(2) mother passed away."_

"_Eh? Master Hayato isn't Madame's child?"_

"_What are you saying? Master Hayato was a child _he_ gave to a young pianist."_

"_Eh?"_

My mother was a young pianist?_ The smaller Gokudera thought._

_FLASHBACK END_

Gokudera stopped, his eyes meeting Tsuna's. "It was then I realized my mother was actually that young pianist. I ran away from the castle that very day."

The silver-haired hitman stared up at his boss, taking in the emotions in Tsuna's brown eyes. He had no idea what Tsuna was thinking and that worried him. What if Tsuna sympathized with him? Would it make their relationship closer or even more awkward?

Gokudera looked away, afraid of Tsuna's reaction.

"Arigato, Gokudera-kun. For telling me, that is," Tsuna murmured, leaning down to place a kiss on Gokudera's forehead.

"Juudaime…." Gokudera whispered in surprise.

He sat up, pulling Tsuna into a hug. "Arigato, for listening to me."

"Iie, Gokudera-kun. I only wish—," Tsuna started, only to be cut off with the other's lips touching his own.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYONEDAYONEDAYONEDAYONE**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are? Could they be in the piano room?" Yamamoto suggested. The other three 'competitors' turned to look at him.

"Hn," Hibari continued to glare at Mukuro.

"I shall go get Tsunayoshi-kun then," Mukuro smirked, pressing his trident equally hard against Hibari's tonfa.

"I think they would want some alone time. We all want that with Vongola after all," Spanner pointed out.

"Yes, I agree with Spanner," Reborn said, jumping out of wherever he had been hiding.

"Infant."

"Arcobaleno."

"Ah! Kozo! What are you doing here?"

"…"

Reborn jumped in between Hibari and Mukuro, forcing the two to stop fighting. "All of you are to leave Tsuna alone for the next few days until it is your turn."

The yellow arcobaleno cut off their protests. "You would want the same privacy too. Furthermore, if you interrupt their time together, it would sabotage the whole aim of this 'project'."

"What 'project'?" Spanner asked.

"There is no need for you to know. At least, not yet," Reborn answered simply. He gave them a simple nod before jumping away.

"Well, that sums it all up," Yamamoto said nonchalantly, letting out a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn," Hibari muttered again, and fixed his eyes on Mukuro.

The illusionist smirked, thrusting his trident towards Hibari, only to have the other dodge his attack.

"One day, Sawada Tsunayoshi will be mine," Hibari snarled.

"Not if I kill you first. Then he would belong to me," Mukuro countered and the two continued their fight.

Spanner sighed, leaning against the wall while sucking on his lollipop. He watched as Yamamoto tried to stop the other two from fighting but to no avail. It was going to be a long week. Furthermore, he was certain Reborn was planning something for the young Vongola. Something none of them would ever expect.

That fact only raised his constant curiosity.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYONEDAYONEDAYONEDAYONE**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gokudera pressed his lips against Tsuna's, feeling the smaller boy tremble slightly at his touch. The hitman moved his lips gently against the brunette's, using his tongue to lick at Tsuna's bottom lip. The older man could feel Tsuna's arms wrapping themselves around his body, caressing his back so softly the touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Gokudera-kun…." The brunette that was currently in his arms whispered. A dark blush crept up said man's neck as he continued to kiss the other. He slipped his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, relishing the taste of the strawberry milk that Tsuna supposedly had that morning. Gokudera moaned into Tsuna's mouth, tightening his arms tighter around the latter.

What seemed like years later, but was only a few moments, they finally broke apart. Their faces were equally flushed, and so were their breaths equally ragged.

"Ano… Juudai—," Gokudera started.

"Gokudera-kun. Can we just…." Tsuna started. "cuddle?"

The brunette blushed darkly when he said that. He couldn't even believe that such words could come from his mouth. Cuddle? Why would Gokudera want to cuddle? That was so… cliché! And it was terribly sappy. What if Gokudera thought that that was a bad idea? Or what if Gokudera didn't want to cuddle? Various thoughts ran through his mind before Gokudera answered.

"I—I'm fine with that, Juudaime."

Tsuna looked up at the sound of Gokudera's voice. He smiled weakly and let himself fall into his right-hand man's tight embrace, his eyes slipping close in the warmth of those arms he trusted so much.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYONEDAYONEDAYONEDAYONE**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aww… Look! They're cuddling!" Yamamoto snickered, poking at the small window in the door and pointing at the two in the room.

"Gokudera Hayato…" Hibari growled, an evil glint coming into his eyes.

"Maa, maa, Hibari-san. Please do not get angry. I do not wish for anyone to disturb their time together," Reborn stated, allowing Leon to change into a gun. "If you do, however, wish to disobey my orders, I will have to do something about it."

"…"

"What is so important about us leaving them alone anyway?" Spanner asked suspiciously.

"As I have said before, you have no need to know about it yet," Reborn answered.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Tsunayoshi- kun will be mine in a matter of time," Mukuro smirked. His only red eye had a mischievous look in it, as though he had something planned for the tenth Vongola boss.

Hibari smirked, once again unleashing an attack on Mukuro. Once again, they started to fight violently, almost managing to destroy the corridor in the process. It was a miracle Gokudera and Tsuna couldn't hear them. They were in a soundproof room after all.

This time, Yamamoto was the one that was deep in thought. He was racking his almost dense brain, trying to figure out what Tsuna would like for their day together. The only things he was good at were baseball and using a sword. He figured Tsuna wouldn't like those. But maybe he could use them to impress Tsuna or something along the lines of that…

He sighed heavily. Somehow, he had a feeling he wouldn't be prepared for what was to come the next day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYONEDAYONEDAYONEDAYONE**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Times up."

Tsuna was stirred awake by the sound of Reborn's voice. Before he could get up, he felt the familiar blow to the head.

"Itai! Reborn! What was that for?!" Tsuna yelped, rubbing his head sadly.

"Time is up. Its midnight," Reborn told the bewildered Tsuna.

"Already?!" Both Gokudera and Tsuna yelled. They looked at each other, before blushing heavily.

"Go to sleep Tsuna. Yamamoto is not ready yet. Gokudera, you should sleep too," Reborn told the both of them before hopping away again.

Tsuna looked down at Gokudera, who was surprisingly under him. He blushed even harder when he realized he was straddling his right-hand man.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun. I'm sorry," Tsuna stammered, slipping off Gokudera and holding out his hand for the other to take.

Gokudera took it, dusting off his jeans.

"It's okay, Juudaime. I had fun today," Gokudera smiled.

The small brunette grinned back, giving the silver-haired hitman a hug.

"Arigato, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna whispered once more and released Gokudera.

They smiled at each other, taking each other's hands and walking to their room together.

* * *

– **Aneki = **This is what Gokudera calls his sister, Bianchi.

– **Master Hayato = **I copied this whole section from the anime and the subs translated what they said as "Master Hayato" and I am sure the maids didn't say "Hayato-sama" so I have no idea what to write. As a result, I just copied the subs.

**This is the second chapter. Woohoo! I just got a scolding from my mom for not switching off the computer and therefore will only have 1 hour of computer time tomorrow. How sad is that? T_T**

**Anyway, I am happy with this chapter cause there is over 2000 words! Greatest achievement so far.**

**Okay, I better not talk too much. R&R please! ^^**


	3. Day Two Part One: Yamamoto Takeshi 8027

**Hi everyone! This is the third chapter. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and please try to read the A/N down there cause I have a few questions. O.O**

**Warnings: **Misinterpretation, WAFF and Bittersweet-ness.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** 8027 (Yamamoto/Tsuna)

* * *

It was his turn, Yamamoto knew that very well. It was now nine in the morning, and he still had not collected Tsuna from his room. He just couldn't think of _anything _that would be interesting to Tsuna. For one of the very few times in Yamamoto's life, other than the times when he was playing baseball or when he was fighting, he was totally serious about the 'matter' at hand.

After a while of debating with himself, he finally chose his best option. His 'best option' being… baseball.

Yamamoto got up from his bed, pulling on a shirt on the way out of the room. He hoped Tsuna had gotten a good night's sleep. After all, today they were going to play _baseball_, and that certainly needed energy. As he walked towards Gokudera's and Tsuna's shared room, he spotted a certain silver-haired hitman standing outside the closed door.

"Baseball-nut… Where have you been?" Gokudera half-whispered. Before Yamamoto could answer, the bomb-user cut him off. "I have been waiting for you since eight in the morning! You can't make Juudiame wait!"

"Gokudera-kun, I wasn't ready yet…" Yamamoto said with a nervous laugh. Gokudera chuckled when he heard Yamamoto say that.

"You're _always_ not ready. Even when you were with me," the silver-haired hitman grumbled.

It wasn't as though Yamamoto or Gokudera hadn't been a relationship before. In fact, they had been in a relationship with each other. Like all young couples, they were really happy in the beginning. Until, like all young couples, they started to find out about their differences. And as a result, they started to fight more and more. In the end, they both found out they had feelings for Tsuna. And this broke them apart. They became so distant, even the rest of the Guardians seemed to realize it.

But like every young couple, they still remembered the extremely good times they had.

Yamamoto remembered the time when they were just laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling while they talked about what had happened that day. Gokudera would draw small circles on Yamamoto's arm, while the baseball player would play with the other's hair. The silver-haired hitman didn't seem like a romantic guy, but when they were together, his –surprisingly—romantic side would appear.

Gokudera, on the other hand, remembered the time when they actually went to a ball game. He only went for Yamamoto's sake, although he didn't want to. In the end, Gokudera was angry because of some random guy that spilled a drink on him. It took a whole night of sex to calm the hot-tempered bomb-user down.

"Just be gentle with him, ne?" Gokudera said softly, bowing his head in sadness. Now that he thought about it, he wished they hadn't broken up. Maybe they would have been happier together…

Yamamoto could tell what Gokudera was thinking. But he knew that it was better for them to be apart. They wouldn't have to feel the pain when they had feelings for another boy. This time, all Yamamoto could do was making sure that Tsuna was happy. And at that moment, that was all that mattered.

"Gokudera, maybe one day we would be together again," Yamamoto said, ignoring the surprised look from that Gokudera gave him. "But now, I should concentrate on… Tsuna." Yamamoto finished speaking and reached forward to pull the surprised bomb-user into a short hug. A moment later, he pulled away and escaped into Tsuna's room, finding it desperately hard to leave the lonely Gokudera standing alone in the hallway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said sleepily, sitting up halfway after he spotted the baseball player enter the room.

"Ah, ohayo Tsuna," Yamamoto said. He walked towards Tsuna, taking a seat on the bed next to the brunette. The sad look in Yamamoto's eyes didn't escape Tsuna's notice.

"Yamamoto, is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked the rain guardian.

"B-Betsuni," Yamamoto replied, rubbing the back of his head. The tenth let out a sigh of relief and smiled sweetly at the boy beside him.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked the other.

"I wanted to bring you to the park," Yamamoto said, taking Tsuna's hand. "Shall we go?"

Tsuna nodded eagerly and gave Yamamoto another grin. He let Yamamoto drag him out of the room and down the hallway.

"I was thinking about playing baseball," Yamamoto told Tsuna.

"Hii~! Baseball? You know I suck at sports," Tsuna complained.

"Hehe, but it's the only thing I can think of. Anyway, I was going to _teach_ you how to play," Yamamoto said, squeezing Tsuna's hand reassuringly. The taller baseball-player was thrilled that he was going to teach Tsuna how to play baseball. But on the other hand, Tsuna was having his doubts.

Everyone knew how serious –and scary, in Tsuna's opinion— Yamamoto would get whenever baseball was involved. Tsuna shivered at the thought and gulped nervously. Oh, this one going to be one heck of a _tiring_ day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gokudera watched as Yamamoto and Tsuna walked out of the hideout. He grumbled to himself, digging his foot into the ground as he watched his ex-boyfriend put his arm around the younger Tsuna. He admitted that he was jealous, but to be honest with himself, he had no idea who he was jealous _of_. The bomb-user leaned against the wall weakly, sighing for the hundredth time that day.

Yamamoto had _no _idea how lonely he had felt after they broke up. Yamamoto had _no_ idea how much Gokudera missed him. Yamamoto had _no _idea how much Gokudera lov—

What was he thinking?! The silver-haired hitman hit his forehead. He could not think about Yamamoto that way. They had already broken up! He was supposed to be infatuated with Tsuna! Not the idiot baseball-nut….

He was so tempted to follow the both of them and watch as they spent their day together. Even though he knew he would feel jealous again, he felt the strong urge to make sure they didn't do anything that he didn't want. That was selfish of him, and he knew it well.

"What should I do?" The confused bomb-user muttered to himself, sinking to the floor in despair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reborn watched Hibari fight with Mukuro yet again. They had stopped fighting the day before as Mukuro had changed back into Chrome again. Hibari, being Hibari, left as soon as he saw Chrome. He wasn't the sort of person who would attack an innocent girl.

Mukuro had appeared again. And even though Hibari was ten years older, it didn't stop him from starting a fight as soon as he saw his love rival.

"You will never get Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is mine," Hibari said dangerously, but Mukuro was not the least bit afraid.

"We just have to wait and see, ne?" Mukuro smirked and they continued to fight.

Reborn's plan wasn't going as well as he had thought. The 'project' had a few complications. For example, the fact that Yamamoto and Gokudera were once in a relationship was going to hurt either them in the end. Tsuna, being Tsuna, might get hurt in the process because of his never ending concern towards the people he loved.

"Say, Reborn. Could you perhaps fill me in on this 'project' of yours?" Spanner asked from beside the Arcobaleno. Spanner was a curious engineer. That curiosity was what made him get to know Tsuna anyway. This time, he wanted to know what Reborn was planning.

"It is about time I tell all of you. Since you are here, I should tell you first," Reborn stated, turning to face Spanner. "This 'project' is to help Tsuna choose his lover."

Reborn paused dramatically; taking in Spanner's shocked face.

"Lover? But—," Spanner started, only to be cut off by Reborn.

"Every Vongola boss has had this test. That is, if they had multiple love interests. The first Vongola went through the same test too. His mentor was the one who planned it. At first, the First was against it. But when it ended with good results, he actually suggested that this be carried out for every successor.

"It seems that almost every boss, except for the Eighth who was the only woman, had multiple love interests. Furthermore, Tsuna is not the only one that had love interests of the same sex. Tsuna is supposed to choose on his birthday. The candidates that are not chosen can't do anything about his decision. That is just the way it is," Reborn finished, watching as Spanner digested the information.

"Isn't this 'project' unfair, Reborn?" Spanner muttered.

It _was_ unfair, this 'project' that had been done throughout the whole of the Vongola Family's history. If he didn't get chosen by Tsuna, he would have to watch his Vongola get stolen away from him. Of course, he didn't want Tsuna loving someone else. But as Reborn said, he couldn't do anything about it. What Spanner _could _do, however, was make sure that his Tsuna didn't get hurt by the person he chose.

"We just have to wait and see. If you're the one that is chosen in the end, I'm sure you wouldn't be calling this 'project' unfair anymore," Reborn retorted. "Oh, one more thing. Do not tell Tsuna."

And with that, the sun Arcobaleno hopped away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on Tsuna, just a little bit harder!"

"But Yamamoto! It hurts!"

"It won't feel that bad later. Come on, just a little more…"

"Mou... Yamamoto, can I stop?"

"A little more, Tsuna. Move a bit to the right…A little bit here and…ah, yes Tsuna."

Tsuna whimpered, clutching the baseball bat tightly as Yamamoto threw the ball towards him. For the umpteenth time that day, the ball just whizzed by Tsuna's head.

"Yamamoto, I really cannot play baseball!" Tsuna whined, dropping the bat onto the floor. The ever-so patient Yamamoto walked over to Tsuna and gave him a hug.

"Come on, I'll help you," Yamamoto said reassuringly, standing behind Tsuna and wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist. He put his hands over Tsuna's and positioned the younger boy's arms.

"You put your arms like this, relax your arms and—," Yamamoto instructed, but Tsuna wasn't listening. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of Yamamoto's arms around him, as well as Yamamoto's hot breath brushing against his ear. The young Tsuna blushed darkly, his heart beating wildly as he unconsciously leaned into Yamamoto's embrace.

As soon as Tsuna's back pressed against Yamamoto's chest, the taller rain guardian stiffened and stopped talking. Tsuna looked up at the baseball-player in surprise.

"Y—Yamamoto, is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked, concern in his voice.

"Ah, iie, Tsuna. Betsuni," Yamamoto replied with that same fake smile on his face.

Although Tsuna never told anyone, he knew about Yamamoto and Gokudera's relationship. Even though he was quite dense, he could still tell when two people loved each other. And then there was Gokudera's mutterings at night…

Tsuna suspected that the reason or Yamamoto's strange behavior had something to do with Gokudera. They had been together for quite a period of time, and they suddenly break up only to participate in this thing Reborn had planned.

"Yamamoto, go back to Gokudera. I know you love him a lot," Tsuna said. He felt a strange pang in his heart as he said that, but he knew it would be better for both Gokudera and Yamamoto if he had said that.

"Wha—? What are you talking ab—," Yamamoto smiled again and pulled his arms away from Tsuna's body.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled and turned around to face the taller boy. He grabbed Yamamoto's shirt and pulled the baseball-player closer to him. "Yamamoto, anyone can see that you miss him a lot. It is quite obvious, really. Could you please, _please_, just go find him already?"

Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off my Tsuna again. "You may love me, but I know you love him more!"

The bewildered Yamamoto stood there, gaping as the younger Tsuna started ranting off about how much he should go back to Gokudera. And while the young Vongola was ranting,Yamamoto realized something. He realized that Tsuna was right. But, he had to do this first.

"Tsuna, I promise I'll go back to Gokudera. But would you let me spend the day with you first?"

The brunette blushed as Yamamoto said that. He knew that if he spent the day with Yamamoto, Gokudera might get jealous. His mouth opened and closed like a fish at his loss of words. He couldn't deny his desire to spend the day with Yamamoto. He also knew that he was being selfish but couldn't help but nod at Yamamoto's request.

"I'll make you happy today, Tsuna."

The uneasy feeling in Tsuna's gut only worsened.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Eh? Where has Tsuna-san been?" Haru asked Kyoko.

"I think I saw him with Yamamoto-san," Kyoko said as she scrubbed the dishes.

"Eto…. He didn't come down for dinner yesterday…." Haru said in concern. It was true though. Yesterday, Tsuna was with Gokudera and they had fallen asleep in the Piano Room till midnight.

"Should we go find him then? And tell him to come and get some lunch?" Kyoko suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Haru grinned and put down the plate she was washing. They were about to dry their hands when Bianchi came into the kitchen.

"You should leave them alone, girls," Bianchi said softly and leaned against the counter.

"Eh? Why?" Haru asked.

"Because they should have their own time together," Bianchi said.

"Eh? Their own time together? What _are _they doing?" Kyoko muttered and went back to washing the dishes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yamamoto! This is what happens to me!" Tsuna groaned, gesturing towards. A while ago, they were happily playing baseball in the courtyard. Now, they were lying on the couch in the TV room. They didn't even _know_ there was a TV room but found out about it when they went to find the ten years older Ryohei.

Ryohei chuckled at Tsuna's complain. "It's okay Tsuna, it'll heal in a minute."

"Demo… I didn't want to play baseball in the first place!" Tsuna cried out exasperatedly.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna. Baseball is good for you," Yamamoto said and patted the brunette's head while the younger just blushed.

"There! All fixed! You'll just have to bandage it because of the after effects," Ryohei said and dusted off his pants as he stood up.

"After effects? What—ITAI!" Tsuna yelped when he tried to stand up and a jolt of pain shot up his leg.

"Tsuna! " Yamamoto reached out and caught Tsuna before the clumsy brunette could fall down. Tsuna whined in pain for a second, before realizing the position they were in. Yamamoto had his arms around his body and they were staring into each others' eyes.

Ryohei, who saw what had happened, escaped the room to give them their privacy.

_Eh? What is this…? Why am I feeling so flustered?_ Tsuna thought, heat rushing up his neck. He could not help but notice what he was feeling towards Yamamoto was similar to what he was feeling towards Gokudera the day before.

With all the will power he had in his small body, Tsuna pushed Yamamoto away and stood up.

"…Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yamamoto, please go find Gokudera." Tsuna whispered and turned away from the baseball player, a single tear flowing down his face.

* * *

**DAMDAMDAMDUUUUUM.**

**WAO, kind of a cliffhanger heh? WAHAHAHA! I am evil that way. ;D**

**This chapter is for my dear Roriette-san. This chapter was supposed to be much longer but… it was going to take too long so I decided to upload this first and make a PART TWO!**

**I had no intention of making Gokudera and Yamamoto together. I mean, originally it was to be a normal All/27 fic. Then I thought of Want Me (a fic I REALY RECOMMEND), which is also All/27 and it had mentions of 8059 in it so I decided to give it a try…**

**Oh by the way, I think I write tragedies and bittersweet fics better than I write normal ones. O.O WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Don't misunderstand, I am a REALLY cheerful and hyper person. Really. **

**Oh man, I keep forgetting what I want to write in my Author's Notes! T_T**

**Anyway, if anyone knows what Spanner calls Reborn, please PM me or tell me in a review. Cause I seriously have no idea what that engineer calls Reborn. He never actually calls Reborn by his name…right?**

**Anyway, if I happen to remember what I am supposed to write… I'll do it. Someday.**

**XD**


	4. Day Two Part Two: 8059

**I'M SORRY! This chapter took so long for me to upload. T_T It was the holidays for me, so I was feeling a little lazy. GOMEN~! I was also caught up in my cosplay (as TSUNA! XD). It is going to be on the 30****th**** of January, and I am Singaporean so please drop by a review or a PM if you can come see me on that day. =3= I need support cause it's my first time. (T_T)**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. It's kind of short-ER than the previous one, and I PROMISE I WON'T take so long to upload the next one. =] **

**Title: **The Seven Days Of Tsunayoshi's Birthday

**Pairing: **8059

**Rating:** PG-13 – M

**Genre: **Yaoi, Romance, Slight Fluff, Lime(?)

**Warning: **Lime(?), Boy on Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR (sadly), but I do own this Fanfic. (which you should R&R)

* * *

Gokudera blinked when he heard what Tsuna had said. '_Please go find Gokudera?' _What was that all about? The puzzled hitman leaned against the wall. He could still hear the muffled voices of Yamamoto's and the Juudaime's conversation from inside the room. Although he wanted to deny it, he was eavesdropping on their conversation from his position beside the door.

"Both of you are meant to be with each other," Tsuna's voice came from inside the room, followed by Yamamoto's soft gasp.

"Tsuna…."

"I know that already! That's why I'm trying to push the both of you together!" Tsuna cried. Gokudera could almost see the Juddaime wiping the tears off his face.

"B-But—," Yamamoto started.

"I also know that it's supposed to be your day with _me_, but I can't stand knowing the fact that you love Gokudera and I'm not doing a thing about it," Tsuna sniffled.

Gokudera heard Yamamoto protesting softly and without warning, the door beside him burst open.

"Ehh?! Juudaime?" Gokudera shot to his feet. They stared at each other in shock before Gokudera realized that he had been caught eavesdropping.

"Juudaime, gomenasai. I have failed as your right-han—," Gokudera said, and was cut off by Tsuna.

"Great! You're here! You and Yamamoto can…talk." Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's arm and pushed both of them into the room, slamming the door in their faces.

"Juudaime! Juudaime!" Tsuna could hear Gokudera's yells of protests from inside the room.

"Just talk to Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled back, and backed away from the door.

Even though he tried so hard to deny it, he couldn't help but feel a painful twinge in his heart. Tsuna felt as though he was giving up two people he loved in his life. The more he thought about it, the sadder he became. So once again, the tenth Vongola shed tears for his family.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hayato…" Yamamoto started and took Gokudera's arm. He had no idea why things had turned out this way. He knew that Tsuna was only trying to be helpful, but he would only hurt himself in the process.

"Does he know about…." Gokudera trailed off and turned to face his ex-lover.

"Yes, Hayato. He knows about us."

Gokudera's eyes widened in shock. How did the Tenth know about their relationship? They had kept it from the others so well… so how did Tsuna know? Indeed, Tsuna was worthy to be the Tenth in his eyes.

"He was never supposed to know about us," Gokudera said sternly and looked Yamamoto in the eye.

"I know."

The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment, before Yamamoto raised a hand to stroke Gokudera's cheek tenderly.

"You know, I never wanted to break up with you," Yamamoto said and stepped closer.

"But…we had a mutual agreement," Gokudera muttered and placed his hand over Yamamoto's.

"Well, I actually didn't want to," Yamamoto whispered. He was speaking the truth. While they were still an item, he had already sensed Gokudera's feelings for Tsuna. It was expected, considering the slight obsession Gokudera had with Tsuna. And yet, Yamamoto had done nothing until Gokudera decided to break up with him. That was when he realized he had a slight infatuation with the tenth himself.

"Then why did you?" Gokudera asked and fisted Yamamoto's shirt in his hands, drawing themselves even closer than before. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart…

"It was for you," Yamamoto answered and finally pressed his lips against the Gokudera's.

This was what they both wanted. To Yamamoto, it was finally being able to get Gokudera back. To Gokudera… it was realizing that his feelings for Yamamoto were stronger than that for Tsuna.

The kiss had started out slowly, with the both of them just trying to show their love for each other. Then, as the lust took control, the kiss turned rough. Yamamoto sucked on Gokudera's bottom lip roughly, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth.

Unlike his kind and gentle personality, he was rough when it came to Gokudera, for it was just as Gokudera liked it.

The silver-haired hitman moaned and threw his head back as his lover attacked his neck. Yamamoto teased that sweet spot on Gokudera's neck, drawing a moan from his fellow hitman. He knew what Gokudera loved, he knew how to make the hot-tempered man cool down, and he knew how to make him moan.

And he knew _especially_ how to turn him on.

Yamamoto started to unbutton Gokudera's shirt, kissing every spot of skin the shirt exposed. Gokudera's face was flushed, his hands clenching around Yamamoto's short hair. Multiple red and blue-tinged bruises were on his chest, all of them evidence that he belonged to Yamamoto, and to Yamamoto only.

Once the last button was out, Yamamoto licked Gokudera's naval playfully. Then, something caught his eye.

A large pink jagged scar stretched across Gokudera's torso, contrasting against the pale smooth skin. Yamamoto believed that it was the scar Gokudera had gotten from their first fight with Gamma. They had already been apart before they had been sent ten years into the future, so he had never seen that scar.

Yamamoto frowned and stroked the scar lightly with his fingertips, before brushing his lips against it.

"I couldn't protect you…" Yamamoto trailed off.

Gokudera sat up and stared at his lover. "What are you talking about?"

"That day, when we fought Gamma, I wasn't strong enough to protect you," Yamamoto sighed and looked Gokudera in the eye. "I couldn't prevent you from getting hurt."

Gokudera gaped at the man before him, speechless at Yamamoto's sudden sense of guilt. Then, he threw his head back and burst out laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsuna jumped in shock when he heard Gokudera's laugh erupt from the room. He raised an eyebrow and stared at the door, as though if he stared long and hard enough he would be able to look through it.

Laughing was good…right?

"Tsuna, what are you doing?" Reborn's voice came from behind him.

Tsuna whipped around, startled, and was even more surprised to see Reborn hanging from the ceiling with nothing but Leon to support him. The brunette's mouth dropped open and he raised a finger to point at Reborn.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Are you trying to eavesdrop, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, ignoring his question.

"Noo…"

"Oh? So what were they doing in there?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. He thought back about what they _had_ been doing in that room and blushed. He looked at his feet guiltily.

"You have to choose, Tsuna." Reborn told him and jumped down from his spot on the ceiling. "You have to choose to let them go, or to keep one of them."

Reborn locked eyes with his young student. He knew that it would be a tough decision for Tsuna, since he loved the both of them a lot. After all, it wasn't easy to give up your loved ones. He knew that well enough.

"I'll let them go, of course." Tsuna answered automatically. It was true; he _did _want to let them go. Gokudera and Yamamoto were his closest friends, they were his family. He loved them very much, both as his friends and as more. And if they loved each other, they had a right to be together.

"Good choice, Tsuna," Reborn said approvingly. "Yamamoto's time is up. He has chosen Gokudera, and tomorrow is Spanner's turn."

He glanced at Tsuna from the corner of his eye. "Don't regret your choice."

"I won't," came the reply.

Tsuna watched Reborn's retreating back and sighed. He didn't think he would regret that choice. It was a choice that he himself had made and that said something.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's time for dinner."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera with wide eyes. He had no idea why Gokudera thought it was funny. He also realized he hadn't heard Gokudera's laugh in a long time.

"Takeshi, you don't have to protect me all the time," Gokudera told him, wiping away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"But—"

"And besides, I got the scar from my fight with Gamma while you were fighting Genkishi. You weren't even there," Gokudera said, sitting upright and laying a hand on Yamamoto's arm.

"But I could have tried."

"Takeshi, it's alright."

Yamamoto looked away and avoided Gokudera's gaze. Those three words that his lover had just spoken seemed to finalize everything for Gokudera. Yamamoto, on the other hand, still felt the painful guilt and regret in his heart.

"Takeshi," Gokudera buttoned up his shirt and glanced at Yamamoto, who hadn't moved from his position.

"What's done is done, Takeshi. You can't do anything about it anyway," Gokudera said and took his lover's chin in his hand. "Okay?"

Yamamoto's eyes softened and he nodded, flashing Gokudera one of his famous smiles.

"Okay."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**DAYTWODAYTWODAYTWODAYTWO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were all gathered at the dinner table, including Spanner and Irie. Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting together, hands joined underneath the table as they ate.

Tsuna couldn't help but glance every so often at the newly rejoined couple, not out of jealousy but more of happiness. They looked happy together, almost _too_ happy and Tsuna wanted that kind of happiness. He glanced around the table, skipping over Haru, Kyoko, Fuuta, and his guardians to meet Spanner's eyes.

Those foamy green eyes… a shiver ran up his spine at the intensity of the stare.

He almost couldn't wait for the next day to come.

* * *

… **So there it is. ^^ Please wait patiently for the next chapter! It depends if I have inspiration/motivation or not… T_T **

**PLEASE R&R!!**


End file.
